1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement having a power semiconductor module, a DC-voltage busbar and a capacitor device as may be arranged in power-electronic systems which are used, by way of example, in vehicles, for actuating and supplying electrical machines as main or auxiliary drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power-electronic system having a multi-part housing with at least one cover and a frame-like housing part is known from German Patent Application No. DE 2012 201 766 A1. The system disclosed therein has connection devices, an internal DC-voltage busbar, a power-electronic circuit arrangement in the form of one or more power semiconductor modules and a capacitor device covered with a first cover. Power semiconductor devices for such systems are known by way of example from German Patent Application No. DE 2007 026 768 A1. That document describes a pressure-contact-connected three-phase current converter module having one substrate with power semiconductor components per phase, having a housing, a pressure element and load-connection and auxiliary-connection elements leading outwards. The respective substrate consists of an insulating-material body and conductor tracks with load and auxiliary potentials. The load-connection elements are each formed as molded metal bodies with external contact devices to a strip-like section and with contact feet arranged in three rows starting from the strip-like section.
Such arrangements or systems require a low-inductance configuration of the power semiconductor module itself and also the further current conduction in the DC-voltage busbar and in the connection to the capacitor device.